Kuroudo Iizuka
| image = | alias = Cook Hunter Roudo | age = 16 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 12 | affiliation = Diet Education Committee | position = Chairman | ability = Superhuman Breathing | manga debut = Volume 12, Chapter 106 | image gallery = yes }} Kuroudo Iizuka (飯塚 食人, Iizuka Kuroudo) is a junior of Class 12, and is the co-chairman of the Diet Education Committee, along with chairwoman Konomi Mera. Personality Iizuka is somewhat the opposite of his partner Mera personality-wise. Iizuka shows more emotion of the two, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 106, pages 4-5 and is quick to anger. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 106, pages 15-16 Like Uzume Megusuno, Iizuka is not fond of Nekomi Nabeshima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 129, page 10 Appearance Iizuka wears a white chef's uniform with the Hakoniwa emblem on it, a matching hat, dark blue pants, and a red neckerchief. He has light purple eyes and dark blue hair. Iizuka carries a wood-handled hunting rifle, living up to his title as the Cook Hunter (猟理人, Ryourinin). Ten years later, Iizuka wears a chef's uniform. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc In the cafeteria, Iizuka prepares food for a ravenous Medaka Kurokami. He tells Mera he is surprised by Medaka's appetite, noting that she is eating more than Hansode Shiranui. After Mera notes that this is most likely Medaka's true nature, Iizuka agrees that he prefers this side of her to her stoic self. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 6 When Medaka asks Kamome Tsurubami if she can call him her little brother, Mera and Iizuka both think she sounds just like Maguro Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 8 Mera and Iizuka continue cooking while Medaka and Tsurubami talk. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 10 The pair are brutally beaten by Bukiko Udou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 13 Iizuka remains unmoving as Udou confronts Medaka and Tsurubami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 19 When Medaka declares her wish to be free, Iizuka smiles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 24 After Udou leaves, Iizuka and Mera are carried off by Tsurubami and Medaka respectively. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 1 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The Student Committee Chairmen await Medaka as a group, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 10-12 His message to Medaka is to eat delicious food. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Iizuka and Mera cook for an Italian restaurant, Mitsuboshi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 9 Abilities Superhuman Breathing: Iizuka's experience as a chef and a glutton has given him highly developed abdominal breathing. He is capable of canceling out Mogana Kikaijima's echolocation with his own sound abilities. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 106, page 5 Trivia *Iizuka's alias in Japanese is pronounced Ryourinin, which is normally written as 料理人, meaning chef. However, the first kanji is replaced with the word for hunt, making it a pun on the word for hunter and chef, making Iizuka the Cook Hunter. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Special Category:Committee Chair